


together

by corvvos



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvvos/pseuds/corvvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth sees something.... <i>someone</i> as her vision fades. </p><p>(what i pictured happening at the end of episode 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

Elizabeth heard a soft voice, singing something..... something so familiar to her, as if she had heard it in a dream. In her mind she saw a blue sky, the afternoon sun bathing everything around her in a rose-colored light.... She felt the breeze from the river on her face, could smell the bakeries, heard _"bonjour"_ echo around her, joined by the sweet songs of birds. 

She opened her eyes painfully, her whole body screaming at her. Her vision was blurry, but there was someone small in front of her. As she tried to focus, the singing continued. Her vision was returning, and Elizabeth saw that around her were no birds, no sun, no breeze. All there was was the stink of rotting corpses and a rotting city. Her hands were freezing, her hair, clothes, all soaked and chilled to the bone. She couldn't move her legs, her head was covered in cooling blood, but in front of her was what she had been searching for all along. 

"Sally...." Elizabeth's voice cracked. Sally smiled at her. Her skin was pallid, her eyes a glossy, unnatural grey.... but her smile was warm, and loving. Sally's quiet singing continued. Her small, veined hand grabbed Elizabeth's, and gently gripped it, squeezing.

 _I did it..... she's safe. I'm with her now. Booker, we did it._

Sally's voice tapered off as she brought Elizabeth's hand to her face, pressing it softly to her cheek. Elizabeth smiled. Her heart and body were weak now, she could feel it, but her heart had not been this full in a long time, she hadn't felt this happiness since... since Booker. 

The large room, lit only by the flickering sparks and the light of Rapture filtering through salt water, was becoming dark again. Her hand was so heavy, so cold now... if she was only strong again, strong enough to stand and take Sally away from here... But her body was such a burden, dead weight. She knew her eyes were supposed to be looking at the glowing grey of Sally's face, but she couldn't see anything. Elizabeth was looking _through_ Sally, into the darkness... who was standing there? The figure was familiar, the ghost of a memory, of a man. 

"I told you, Elizabeth. I knew you could do it." The figure spoke, and Elizabeth knew immediately. Who else would it have been, anyway? 

"Booker." She said, and an ease washed over her. He now was by her side, kneeling, and he looked just like she remembered. Full of life, a gentle, loving grin.

"I missed you," Her voice wavered, "it was so hard without you."

"But you got through it. You saved her, Elizabeth, even without me." Booker said proudly, and took Elizabeth's other hand. She couldn't feel Sally's fingers anymore. The glass was cold against her back... her whole body was cold, except for her hand in Booker's.

"I think it's time for us to go. Together," he said, and touched her cheek. Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She turned to look at Sally, but she was gone. She wasn't in Rapture anymore. Where were they?

Booker hoisted Elizabeth to her feet, and she wasn't cold anymore. Her vision was back, her body strong and alive. She looked behind her, and saw in a fading shadow small lights filtering through salt water, and heard a small voice. She saw herself, lying against the ocean, against Rapture. The shadow, the _door_ , faded and grew dim until it was gone completely. She faced Booker again. He started to walk, his hand still gripping hers. It was as if he was wont not to let her go. 

Another door appeared in front of them, new and pure white. Booker pushed it open slightly, blocking Elizabeth's view of what lay beyond. 

"Booker, what are you-" Booker turned around, and pushed it open further. Rose-colored light shone behind him, voices were singing, a breeze wrapped itself around them, carrying the songs of the birds in its breath. She clutched Booker's hand as he smiled and pushed open the door fully.

Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so sorry if this is really dumb and lame but this is pretty much exactly what i thought as Burial at Sea episode 2 ended. all i ever wanted was elizabeth and booker to reunite in the afterlife. I always have believed that they deserved to be happy together. Since paris was always elizabeth's dream, and eventually even booker's dream (his dream of a calm happiness), i thought it would be the perfect place for them to go. 
> 
> im sorry if it's muddled that as booker comes to elizabeth, she dies. booker is her "hallucination" at the moment she dies. this idea is a long one to write because i see it that elizabeth's last moments are drawn out in her mind, and the moment she dies is when they go to the door. that's what i was going for but i just finished Burial about an hour ago so i just wanted to write what i felt. bioshock means so much to me and i just had so many feelings and thoughts..... i hope you somewhat enjoyed it.


End file.
